


Fear

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Marriage, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: "What are you so afraid of?" "You."





	Fear

Will is looking at Hannibal, who is working on dinner in the kitchen. The house they have is styled in a Hannibal fashion. At the center of the house is the kitchen. Hannibal did everything, he paid for the house, the furniture, everything. Will gets to have one dog, but he has to take care of it, and it can never touch Hannibal’s suit. 

 

Will loves to watch Hannibal cook, after the first two times of Will watching Hannibal cook dinner. In the first two days of them living the house together. Hannibal got Will a chair to sit in and snuggle up in with a book from the ever growing library they now have. 

 

Hannibal still feeds off of humans but they are evil and just not good humanity. A deal they made together. Hannibal can still eat humans but they have to be evil or not good for the human race. Will gets one dog but it cannot touch Hannibal’s clothes. They live together and they are together, has a actually couple, they are official Murder Husbands. 

 

They have left so much behind, but they have gained so much. Hannibal takes care of Will’s mental state, he keeps Will stable. Hannibal gets to keep Will to himself, no one else gets Will anymore. Hannibal won his prize, he won Will, his prey is trapped.

 

Hannibal take a sniff and looks up at Will, with narrowed eyes. “What are you so afraid of, Will?” 

 

Hannibal is studying Will closely. Will knows Hannibal well enough to know his answer, can change how things are, “You.” Will answers. Hannibal puts down his knife, and comes to stand in front of Will, who is sitting in his chair.

 

“Why Will?” Hannibal asks giving Will no room to move.

 

“I am afraid to lose you. I am afraid of having,  everything taken away from me.” Will answers. 

 

Hannibal places his hands on either side of Will, trapping him even more. “YOU, William Lecter, are MINE. Why would I give that up?” Hannibal leans in close to Will’s face, close enough to kiss.

 

“You wouldn’t Hannibal Lecter.”  Will wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck and kisses him. 

 

There is nothing to fear, Hannibal is to possessive to give Will freedom. 


End file.
